The Complete Ella Fitzgerald
Name: The Complete Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong ''' Type: Compilation Artists: Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong Cover: Released: 1997 Recorded: 1956 - 1957 Genre: Jazz Length: 902:45 Label: Verve Producer: Norman Granz '''The Complete Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong on Verve is a 1997 compilation album of the recordings made by American jazz musicians Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, on the Verve label, between 1956 and 1957. The 47 tracks are collated from the three studio albums they recorded together, and two of the tracks (Tracks 19 and 20 on Disc Two) are from a 1957 concert at the Hollywood Bowl. The three albums are: * Ella and Louis (1956) * Ella and Louis Again (1957) * Porgy and Bess (1958) Track listing 'Disc One' #"Can't We Be Friends ?" (Paul James, Kay Swift) – 3:45 #"Isn't This a Lovely Day?" (Irving Berlin) – 6:14 #"Moonlight in Vermont" (John Blackburn, Karl Suessdorf) – 3:40 #"They Can't Take That Away from Me" (George Gershwin, Ira Gershwin) – 4:36 #"Under a Blanket of Blue" (Jerry Livingston, Al J. Neiburg, Marty Symes) – 4:16 #"Tenderly" (Walter Gross, Jack Lawrence) – 5:05 #"A Foggy Day" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) – 4:31 #"Stars Fell on Alabama" (Mitchell Parish, Frank Perkins) – 3:32 #"Cheek to Cheek" (Berlin) – 5:52 #"The Nearness of You" (Hoagy Carmichael, Ned Washington) – 5:40 #"April in Paris" (Vernon Duke, Yip Harburg) – 6:33 'Disc Two' #"Don't Be That Way" (Benny Goodman, Mitchell Parish, Edgar Sampson) – 5:01 #"Makin' Whoopee" (Walter Donaldson, Gus Kahn) – 3:59 #"They All Laughed" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) – 3:50 #"Comes Love" (Lew Brown, Sam H. Stept, Charles Tobias) – 2:28 #"Autumn in New York" (Vernon Duke) – 6:00 #"Let's Do It (Let's Fall in Love)" (Cole Porter) – 8:44 #"Stompin' at the Savoy " (Goodman, Andy Razaf, Sampson , Chick Webb) – 5:16 #"I Won't Dance" (Dorothy Fields, Oscar Hammerstein II, Otto Harbach, Jerome Kern, Jimmy McHugh) – 4:47 #"Gee Baby, Ain't I Good to You" (Razaf, Don Redman) – 4:11 #"Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) – 4:15 #"These Foolish Things" (Harry link, Holt Marvell, Jack Strachey) – 7:40 #"I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm" (Berlin ) – 3:12 #"Willow Weep for Me" (Ann Ronell) – 4:21 #"I'm Putting all My Eggs in One Basket" (Berlin ) – 3:28 #"A Fine Romance" (Fields, Kern) – 3:56 #"Ill Wind" (Harold Arlen, Ted Koehler) – 3:45 #"Our Love is Here to Stay" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) – 4:01 #"I Get a Kick Out of You" (Porter) – 4:21 #"Learnin' the Blues" (Delores Vicki Silvers) – 7:11 #"You Won't Be Satisfied (Until You Break My Heart)" (Freddie James, Larry Stock) – 3:53 #"Undecided" (Sydney Robin, Charlie Shavers) – 3:39 'Disc Three' #Overture (G. Gershwin) – 10:52 #"Summertime" – 4:58 #"I Wants to Stay Here" – 4:38 #"My Man's Gone Now" – 4:02 #"I Got Plenty O' Nuttin'" – 3:52 #"Buzzard Song" – 2:58 #"Bess, You is My Woman Now" – 5:28 #"It Ain't Necessarily So" (G. Gershwin, I. Gershwin) – 6:34 #"What You Want Wid Bess?" – 1:59 #"Woman Is a Sometime Thing" – 4:47 #"Oh, Doctor Jesus" – 2:00 #Medley: "Here Come de Honey Man"/"Crab Man"/"Oh, Dey's So Fresh and Fine" – 3:29 #"There's a Boat Dat's Leavin' Soon for New York" – 4:54 #"Oh Bess, Oh Where's My Bess?" – 2:36 #"Oh, Lawd, I'm on My Way!" – 2:57 All songs on disc three written by George and Ira Gershwin and Dubose Heyward, unless otherwise indicated. |} Category:Discography - Armstrong, Louis Category:Discography - Fitzgerald, Ella Category:Verve Records artists Category:Verve Records Category:Gershwin, Ira Category:Gershwin, George Category:Heyward, Dubose